Marvin Martian/ X2
Name: Marvin Martian (code name: Commander X2) Age: 21 or 22 Character Type: Primary Villain |Voice actor: Joe Alaskey Personality Marvin is one evil little Martian. Don't be fooled by his small height (1ft, 2), sweet deepended voice, and cute looks Marvin is an intelligent, evil mastermind. He is the main villain from Duck Dodgers, even though Marvin is good sometimes it is normally to meet some of his own needs. Marvin is very intelligent, and despite his rotton personality he is good with kids. He is very quiet most of the time, and has a high vocabulary. Marvin is afraid of giant space bats, and heights. Friends and family Martian Queen: Boss and crush Martian centurions: Robot workers K9: Dog, special favourite pet, friend Instant martians: Pet, side-kicks, friends Marcia Martian: Niece Mother: Real name unknown. Marvin and his mother are quite close. He writes to her constantly by email. He either: doesn't get along with his father, his father is dead, or Marvin's parents divorced. He has mentioned his mother in episodes other than "Win or Loose Duck" when he writes to her. Father: Real name unknown. Marvin doesn't mention his father much. They either don't get along as father and son, or he is deceased, or his parents split up when he was young. His father did hang him out of the window as a little boy which was possibly the caused of his fear of heights. This shows Marvin's father to be quite abusive. We are told this in episode "The Fudd" Unknown older brother: Father of Marcia New cadet: Future friend former enemy Appearance Marvin is very small he is about 1ft 2. He often wears a green helmet with a matching skirt, old over-grown tenis sneakers, white cartoon gloves, black trousers and jumper with green cuffs used as gadgets on both wrists. Marvin has large eyes. It is unknown what is under the helmet seem as he always wears a hat but in the New Looney Tunes show he is seen in 2 flash backs as a 15 year old with blonde hair. Childhood In the episode "Kids are all Wrong" it is hinted that Marvin was very popular in high school as a teen. However in the New Looney Tunes show he had a hard time. In Baby Looney Tunes he is shown at 3 years old where he is picked on by the others at 1st. {| In episode Duck Codgers Marvin is seen at 4 different ages including his orrigional age. 1st he is seen at 10 or 11 years old. He is shown to be very cheaky towards adults. He is also seen at age 2. When he is shown to have an early and breef interest in weapons and even at a young age he is agressive. Finally Marvin is seen at 6 months old. His mother's doctor possibly mistaken him for a female in pregancy scans, or he had to have girls clothing due to his stunted growth. He is also shown agressive, interested in weaponary showing that despite being sweet he was born evil from the start. Powers and Abilities Marvin is able to put on sweet looks to get people to think he is friendly. Marvin is extremly intelligent and can fool anyone better than Bugs Bunny at times such as in the episode "To Love a Duck" with his methane farms of Uranus joke. Marvin owns many weapons and has gadget cuffs on his wrists. He walks in a shuffle walk that makes him quite quick. Disorders Many fans think Marvin has some type of psycotic disorder. Marvin shows many symtoms of Napolians complex and Aspergers Syndrome. He seems to suffer stunted growth, and has a condition which makes him prone to pass out in: unexpected situations, shock, too much heat, too much gore, or uncumftible situations. He has passed out more than any other cartoon character on Looney Tunes or Duck Dodgers.